


the perfect recipe for love

by lovingyu



Series: the love chapter: eternity [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Kang Taehyun, domestic taegyu, fluff taegyu enthusiast, full of taegyu, lowkey jealous of them, taegyu brainrot, taegyu fluff, the category is fluff, this is my writing debut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingyu/pseuds/lovingyu
Summary: this is how taehyun shows his love.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: the love chapter: eternity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200617
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	the perfect recipe for love

**Author's Note:**

> after months of procastination and putting this work on hold (mainly because of school,) it's finally here! 
> 
> don't expect too much, this is my moa writing debut after all.
> 
> taegyu fluff enthusiasts, this one's for you!

beomgyu has his arms crossed, right foot impatiently tapping on the tiled floor. the wooden door opens and he sees his lovely boyfriend kang taehyun, who has just returned from the company building.

the blond boy smiles brightly as he shuts the door with his foot and approaches his hyung, hugging him tightly.

when he doesn’t feel arms around him, taehyun looks up and sees beomgyu glaring at him. the younger furrows his brows in worry, and pecks beomgyu on the lips.

“what’s wrong babe?” he asks calmly. beomgyu squints his eyes and unwraps taehyun’s arms around him. “you came home late, you haven’t taken a bath yet, you’re sweaty and you’re transferring it to me!!” the older pouts while smoothly intertwining his slender fingers with the younger’s.

taehyun’s smile reaches his eyes and pecks beomgyu again. “ok ok, this is the last time i’ll go home late if that’s what you want. i’m gonna take a bath and after that, we better-”

a grumble coming from the his stomach interrupts him, making taehyun’s cheeks bloom a light shade of pink.

beomgyu laughs at that, ruffling his boyfriend’s hair. “hm, we’ll do that after you eat okay baby? i’ll go prepare you food.” the raven-haired pecks taehyun’s cheek and proceeds to the kitchen, leaving his lover alone.

taehyun shakes his head and smiles to himself, before heading to the bathroom to take a hot shower.

  
  
  
  


beomgyu feels arms entagling themselves around his middle as he breathes in the scent of fresh peaches.

he continues cooking as he speaks, “came from the shower baby?” 

he felt a nod from his right, noticing taehyun hugging him tighter and resting his head on beomgyu’s shoulder.

beomgyu’s heart feels warm. he likes how both of them are playful and bickering when the cameras are on—but when there are none in sight, they immediately become domestic.

it’s a secret only both of them and their fellow members know.

after placing the homemade tteokbokki on a plate, he moves aside making taehyun move with him, not wanting to let go.

he turns around and takes in the picture of his wonderful boyfriend. he is wearing his signature comfortable shorts, and an oversized hoodie that’s clearly the elder’s.

beomgyu wraps his hands around taehyun’s waist and turns them around, making the younger squeak as his back makes contact with the counter. he turns into the shade of beet red when he realizes he is trapped in his lover’s arms.

“so taehyun, you’re the one cooking, huh?” beomgyu says with his deep voice, referring to taehyun’s weverse comment. the younger is stunned and can’t speak out a response, making beomgyu smirk and lean forward.

“aren’t i the one cooking, _kang_?” the raven-haired says with his damn daegu accent that never fails to make taehyun go crazy. (beomgyu said his last name with his satoori, how can he not go insane?) taehyun blushes an even deeper shade of red (mind you, i don’t know how that’s possible) and grabs beomgyu’s cheeks and seals their lips for a kiss.

the kiss is sweet and passionate—but as much as taehyun loves it that way, he wants _more_. he pokes beomgyu’s lips with his tongue wanting to taste everything of beomgyu’s skilled mouth.

beomgyu keeps his lips closed, making the younger whine and move his arms around the other’s neck, pulling him even closer.

“don’t you want to eat already, baby?” the elder says once their lips part. he grabs taehyun’s waist and lifts him up, making the blond sit on the counter.

taehyun blushes as he catches beomgyu’s deep brown eyes staring at him like he holds the whole universe. 

beomgyu blinks once, then twice, and smiles goofily as he reaches for the plate full of tteokbokki and chopsticks. he comes back and places himself in between taehyun’s legs. he looks up and sees his lover with his mouth wide open.

(beomgyu’s attitude switched 180°, so it’s no surprise that taehyun is gaping at him. his boyfriend’s duality still shocks him to this day even if they have been dating for three years.)

taehyun’s thoughts have been interrupted when he feels the tteokbokki in his mouth. he immediately chews it and makes an approving face, nodding at his boyfriend.

beomgyu giggles and feeds taehyun another piece once his mouth is open again. “you’re so cute baby.”

taehyun blushes for the nth time and shyly opens his mouth again, “it’s not my fault your cooking is my favorite.”

  
  
  
  


after they have both finished washing the dishes and putting it back in the cupboards, they’re finally cuddling on the couch as per taehyun’s request.

their limbs are entangled all over each other as taehyun’s softly combing the elder’s soft hair, whilst the latter is comfortably leaning on taehyun’s chest.

a thought occurs in taehyun’s head and he smiles. “what are you thinkin’ about tyunnie?” the blond snaps out of his thoughts and looks down to beomgyu who’s already looking at him.

“how did you know i was thinking about something?” beomgyu chuckles and sits up properly to face taehyun, hands now intertwining each other’s instead.

“i am practically married to you at this point baby. so tell me, whatcha thinking?” taehyun smiles and grabs beomgyu’s wrists pulling him close.

“do you want to dance with me?” 

“what-”

beomgyu has no time to respond when he’s suddenly pulled up by taehyun, now standing between the couch and the tv.

he takes his phone and connects it to the bluetooth speakers, playing a certain song that holds a very special place in their hearts.

“Now Playing _:_[ **Daniel Caesar - Best Part (feat. H.E.R)**](https://youtu.be/iKk6_2-AAGc)"

he holds both of beomgyu’s wrist and places them around his shoulder, and moves his hands to his hyung’s waist.

a soft instrumental resonates around the room, and they both start slow-dancing. “i didn’t know you were such a romantic person, kang taehyun.”

taehyun rolls his eyes jokingly and smiles wide that shows his teeth. “shush,” he says and sings along.

_You don't know, babe_

_When you hold me_

_And kiss me slowly_

_It's the sweetest thing_

_And it don't change_

_If I had it my way_

_You would know that you are_

beomgyu’s cheeks turn into a light shade of pink when taehyun spins him. his lover notices this and immediately pecks his lips. “you’re so cute baby.” at that, beomgyu blushes even more.

“is there a reason why you chose this song, hmm?” beomgyu teases as he leans close to taehyun’s face.

“well,” the younger smirks and leans forward so that their noses are touching. “what do you think it is, hyung?”

the raven-haired throws his head back as he laughs; bringing taehyun an instant serotonin boost.

beomgyu taps taehyun’s nose. “‘course i do. this is the song we first danced to in our prom.”

“and..?”

“and.., this is the song that was playing when you asked me to be your boyfriend.”

taehyun beams at that and kisses beomgyu’s lucious lips once, twice, and another time.

beomgyu giggles and pulls taehyun even closer.

“well, just so you know, i promise you that this will be the song playing once we get married.”

the blond raises his eyebrows. “you haven’t even proposed to me yet.”

“wanna bet on that, kang?” beomgyu pulls taehyun’s head closer. the latter’s eyes flick down to the elder’s lips. “why not, choi.” he breathes on the other’s lips and closes the remaining gap between them.

and just like always, beomgyu kept his promise.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> well, here's the end. i hope you enjoyed this short but cute fic! 
> 
> thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
